Beautiful Capture
by Charlee Rayne
Summary: Mauve's life was turned upside down when she helped a kidnapped girl away from two beautiful kidnappers. Now she's on the run with a group of sexy guys, struggling to keep herself and her new friend alive...and only she can save them...REVIEW!


Chapter 1

The night shift was almost over, but the dinner rush was flowing in. I scurried across my station, taking the orders of a small family. Hurrying to put in their order and refill the water pitcher, I didn't notice at first that a small group had sat in my corner table.

Filling up some glasses, I made my way to the corner, already sliding on my polite smile that was drooping by now. As I approached, I felt my insides flip with admiration and something that I couldn't explain; fear?

Glancing over the people at the table, I felt the fear grow as I looked to the seemingly older people. They were about a year or so older than me, and both was stunningly beautiful. The girl was pale, with dark brown waves and soulless, silver eyes. She was tall and beautiful, almost like those European models that are featured on TV.

The guy had pale blonde hair that fell over half his face. His eyes were a deep black, and his skin had a slight grey tint to it. Both had a bitter, cold way about them, and something made me want to turn and yell for everyone to flee the place.

Yet glancing over at the girl, sitting on the left next to the window, besides the beautiful girl, something didn't seem to add up. She was small and just as pretty, yet her beauty was warm and glowing, unlike the other two's cold, icy beauty. Yet, seeing her hunched in the corner, trying to look as small as she could while darting nervous, scared looks at her two companions every few seconds, her long silky blond locks falling over her small tan face.

"Hello. My names is-" Something in my yelled for me not to give them my name, which surprised me. It was almost a gut feeling, yelling at me to lie. "Tiff, and I'll be you waitress for today." I lied smoothly, glad that our aprons didn't have name tags on them. "What can I get you to drink?" I asked, taking out my pad and pen.

Both the icy people glanced over at the cowering girl, who ducked her head lower.

"S-sprite." She stammered softly, making me strain to hear. Although I always had great hearing, she was barely audible.

"She wants-" The guy started, but I had already written it down.

"Okay. Are you ready to order?" I felt a growing feeling of suspicion shadowing my thoughts. Something didn't seem right.

"Burger please." She whispered, glancing up once through her hair so I got a peak of small, delicate feature and big, doe-like brown eyes. Although I thought her age to be around twelve before, I realized she was more around my age, most likely a junior or senior in high. Nodding as I jotted it down, I left the table, feeling cold eyes following my movements.

Putting in their orders, I made another round, delivering the sprite to the table and checking up on the others. Finally getting a second to rest against the counter, I gulped down a cup of water. Exchanging a few words with another waitress named Trish, I felt a pair of eyes on me, making me glance up. The eyes belonged to the timid girl, who was staring at me. Her two companions were whispering across the table with each other.

The girls lips were moving slowly at me, her eyes pleading. Making out the words she was forming, I felt a sense of alarm. She was mouthing 'help me'.

The feeling of fear grew along with the feeling of anger and protection. Glancing around, I ran into the kitchen, where the manager was flipping some burgers.

"Mr. Denis. A group of people came in and one of the girls keeps looking at me and mouthing 'help me'. Something isn't right about this." I spoke low and quick, close to his ear as he listened. He was a middle aged man with two children, one who goes to my high school.

Walking over to the whole in the wall where they slide the food out, I pointed out the table and the girl that was now cowering once again against the window.

"Call 911." He muttered, anger on his face. "But just be smooth and act like nothing's going on. Serve their food just like you wood anyone else." He looked at me with his tired eyes, now bright and weary. I nodded, leaving the kitchen and grabbing the burger from the window. Serving the food to the girl, I made sure to act just as I would anyone else, but in reality, my heart was beating double time and my stomach was doing summersaults.

After I made another round, I slipped into the back office, using the phone to dial 911. Telling the operator what was needed, I hurried back into the diner.

Not thirty minutes later, the small party asked for the bill. Being the good waitress I was, I did, giving them a polite smile as they slipped a twenty on the table.

As they got up, I hurried back to the counter, tactfully reaching underneath to press the alarm under the register. It was loud and screeching, making everyone hesitate before rushing towards the door. In all the commotion, I made my way to the girl, who was in the crowd, separated briefly from her two companions. Grabbing her arm, I pulled her away from the crowd, dragging her as she struggled. Once we were behind the counter and running through the kitchen, I hissed at her over my shoulder.

"Come on. Stop struggling. I'm trying to help you." She seemed to blink away her confusion, recognition flicking in her eyes before she nodded and hurried after me. I heaved the heavy back door open, running to the employee parking lot where my old, rusty red truck sat.

We both hurled in, locking the doors before I tried to start the truck. After coughing, it caught, much to my relief. Throwing the truck in reverse, I speed out of the parking lot, but not before seeing a human-like shape run faster than possible around the back.

Once we were on the road leading up away from the diner, I glanced over at the girl, who was scanning the road outside and shaking slightly.

"Hey." I murmured softly as so not to scare her. She spun around to face me, her eyes wide. "Are you okay?" I whispered, making my voice soothing.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered, her face calming as she saw my worry. "Thank you."

"Did they kidnap you?" I looked back to the road, keeping my speed above the legal limit.

"Yeah." She didn't seem to want to talk about it, so I let it slip for now.

" I guess I'll take you to my house and call 911." I thought aloud, turning onto the highway.

"No! You can't. I'm sure they'll find out where you live." She gasped, her eyes wide.

"But they don't even know my name. I told them it was Tiff." I countered, feeling fear sprout again.

"It doesn't matter. They'll find out. Ask someone or steal paper from the diner. They find ways." She sniffed, tears collecting in her eyes.

"It's okay. Don't cry. Do you know a place?" I softened my voice again, realizing it had taken on a fearful lilt.

She nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. "But we'll have to drive through the night. I-I can drive for a while."

"You get some sleep now. Just tell me where we're going." I sighed, hoping my mother was okay at home. I'd have to call her tonight.

"It's in the city." She sniffed, resting her head against the glass. I clenched my teeth, feeling exhaustion sweep in. The city was over six hours away. We were way the hell out in the mountains, and being that it was the rainy season, you had to go slow around the mountain paths. But, nodding grimly, I nestled into my seat for a long night.


End file.
